


TOK'RA FLATS: Daniel Jackson, The Rebel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Filk, Gen Work, Poetry, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The filking of an Archaeologist. Warnings: Old Western Television Show theme song. Getting kinda deep here folks.





	TOK'RA FLATS: Daniel Jackson, The Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Should be sung to Johnny Yuma, the Rebel. Originally sung by Johnny Cash for the Television show starring Nick Adams.

  
Author's notes: Should be sung to Johnny Yuma, the Rebel. Originally sung by Johnny Cash for the Television show starring Nick Adams.  


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: Daniel Jackson, The Rebel

### TOK'RA FLATS: Daniel Jackson, The Rebel

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Team, Drama, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Sha're/Amonet, Apophis aka Na'onak     Daniel/Sha're         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: NONE  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats Archive, TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Tok'ra Flats Western Filk  
Notes: Should be sung to Johnny Yuma, the Rebel. Originally sung by Johnny Cash for the Television show starring Nick Adams.  
Warnings: Old Western Television Show theme song. Getting kinda deep here folks.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1, Johnny Yuma, or Daniel Jackson. I'm just playing with them and am not making anything but silliness.  
Summary: The filking of an Archaeologist.

* * *

**WESTERN FILKS**

* * *

**DANIEL JACKSON**

THE REBEL (sung to Johnny Yuma was a Rebel) 

Away, away away rode the Rebel, Daniel Jackson 

Daniel Jackson was a Rebel, he opened StarGate. Daniel Jackson, the scholar, he wandered alone He got fighting mad this restless-lad,  
He packed no gun but they fought the Sun god and he and O'Neill, they saved Abydos  
The Rebel, Daniel Jackson. 

Daniel Jackson was a Rebel, he opened StarGate. Daniel Jackson, the scholar, he studied Abydos. He searched the land, this restless lad. He found a family, but they stole his Shau'ri And he figured that he'd been pushed enough The Rebel, Daniel Jackson Daniel Jackson 

Daniel Jackson was a Rebel, he opened StarGate. Daniel Jackson, the Rebel, he used the StarGate. He got fighting mad, this Rebel-lad,  
With a dream he'd hold til his dying breath He searched for Sha'uri and gambled with death the Rebel Daniel Jackson Daniel Jackson Away away away rode the Rebel--   
Daniel Jackson   
Daniel Jackson   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
